


Of Hardware and Software

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Series: of academic struggles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Computer Programming, Currently platonic! USUK, M/M, Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: In which a computer lesson turns out to be quite interesting.[ drabble ]





	Of Hardware and Software

"Hey Art," Alfred hisses almost surreptitiously as their teacher turns away for the moment, fiddling with something or other regarding the wonky projector in this computer laboratory. He's ignored, and for a moment he contemplates about pouting, but decides against it. "Artie."

(Arthur really doesn't give a damn about anything regarding gadgets and all those thingamajigs unless they help him pass this godforsaken subject, in which his grades have been threatening to take a nosedive of quite recently.) 

_"Arthur freaking Ignatius Kirkland!"_

"What _is_ it about this time, Alfred?" The Briton replies in the same whisper-shout his buffoon of an American friend had done. Indecisively, his gaze flickers over to their still preoccupied teacher, before he turns his head slightly to the side to look at the boy, who's seated almost directly behind him. He scowls, furrowing his brow at the younger's casual use of his full name. (Which he _hated_ with a passion.)

He grins.

"Don't you think that we're a lot like hardware and software?" He asks, which leaves the Briton utterly confused.

_"What?"_

The American boy rolls his eyes, gesturing to the white screen, upon which a slide from their teacher's PowerPoint presentation flashes.

_ 'Hardware and software have a symbiotic relationship; this means that without software, hardware is very limited; and without hardware, software wouldn't be able to run at all. They need each other to fulfill their potential.' _

When Arthur still doesn't seem to comprehend what he's getting at—he actually _does,_ yet he's attempting to deny malicious insinuations from the innocent question—Alfred heaves an exaggerated sigh and leans over, the unruly cowlick upon his head bobbing just past the top of his booth's computer monitor. "Dense, aren't ya, _Iggy?"_

A beat passes, and with a rosy tinge to his cheeks, Arthur pointedly looks away.

"Shut up, git."

(They don't seem to notice that Ms. Héderváry, their strangely enthusiastic teacher in Computer 10, is snapping pictures of their interactions, much to the amusement of their classmates.)

**end.**


End file.
